Turbulence
by Celinarose
Summary: They didn't have an easy road. But what was love without its little turbulences?


It was after one of the league matches with the Harpies soon after the war, that Oliver Wood noticed a familiar figure slinking away through the cheering stands. Years of playing the sport had given him a keen eye, and he immediately recognized the man walking away.

To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement. The last time he'd heard about it, the former professor had supposedly disappeared without a trace, and many had simply assumed him to be dead. Yet here was the man himself, at a public match, nonetheless!

Filled with curiosity, Oliver excused himself from his team-mates and quickly towards the exit. Heading out on to the road, he hoped he hadn't lost track of the man. Seeing a figure turn around the corner, Oliver ran up to him.

He turned into the dark alleyway, and then stopped short. Remus Lupin, the once renowned wizard, sat among a few cardboard boxes leaning against the mouldy brick wall.

"Professor?" he called out, unsure of what else to say.

Remus turned to him with a weary look, but on seeing who it was, his eyes widened, and he sat up straight. Then, as if deciding appearances didn't matter after all, he slouched down again.

Oliver found he was both embarrassed and somewhat furious at the sight. He had known, of course, that the laws regarding werewolves following the War weren't exactly kind. Nonetheless, the new Wizarding society was supposed to be based on equality and harmony, and to treat a War hero like this…

"How long do you plan to stand there? I would invite you inside, Mr Wood, but I doubt it would be a favourable offer," Lupin said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Sir, I don't mean to..."

" _Sir_? I'm hardly your superior. Or anyone's for that matter," the other man cut him off, his reply tinted with a bitter laugh.

"They think you're dead, " Oliver tried again.

"I ought to be."

"That is ridiculous, Sir...err...Mr Lupin. You deserve better than this!"

Remus did not reply.

Oliver walked towards him slowly. He drew his wand to Transfigure the boxes into something more comfortable and presentable. It was the least he could do, he supposed. But suddenly, his arm was stopped by a strong grip.

"No. I will not live by your pity."

"I don't pity you. I want to help."

Remus sighed.

* * *

Oliver smiled as he walked into Flourish and Blotts, a shop he had begun frequenting lately, much to the surprise of anyone who knew him. Some suspected that it had something to do with Oliver's new house-guest who had begun working there, but no one knew the man's real identity.

Oliver's glamour spell had thankfully been effective enough, and with a little help from some friends, he managed to procure the required amount of Wolfsbane each month. No one suspected the werewolf, though a few did find the man to be a bit odd.

"Good evening, Raymond," Oliver said to the wizard across the counter, with a quick wink.

"Good evening. How was your match?" Remus asked, glad that there were no other customers around.

Oliver shrugged. "Won by a fraction, even though their Seeker caught the Snitch. Oh well."

"Are you done for the day?" he added, after a pause.

Remus nodded, and headed inside to inform of his departure.

In a few moments, both wizards were walking out into Diagon Alley, sharing the large black umbrella under the relentless rain.

Remus had wanted to simply Apparate, but Oliver had insisted on walking through the wind and the puddles.

The sun had set by the time they were finally home, and Remus worked quickly, drying himself up, and locking himself into the steel cage.

Oliver looked at him sorrowfully, as he handed him the vial of the potion.

"You don't have to chain yourself, you know," he said.

They both knew he was lying. The first time, Oliver had opened the padlock that hung from the bars, and the leather couch had been wrecked the next morning, despite the potion. Despite that, Oliver hated the idea of the cage, convenient as it was, because he knew it reminded Remus that he was a danger to himself and those around him.

Oliver sat on the chair, trying to focus on the list of players in front of him that he had to sort through, but he was unable to drown out the terrible screams of the werewolf a few meters away from him. He himself had insisted on not leaving Remus alone, as he always did, but it still hurt him every time he saw the man convulse and gasp with pain. The thunder rolled outside, intertwining with Lupin's shrieks.

He had accepted, to himself and himself only, that he was in love with Remus Lupin, but he hadn't quite had the courage to say it out loud. Tonight, however, he decided he wouldn't keep it to himself much longer.

* * *

"I love you," he said as they were having dinner on a quiet night. Remus looked up at him, entirely confused.

"I do," he said, seeing the other wizard's expression.

Remus continued to eat quietly, not meeting his eye.

"I'm sorry, Mr Wood, I…"

 _"_ _Please."_ Oliver's voice was aching, begging him to give it a chance.

"They would never accept it," Remus replied. Oliver wondered if he had just imagined the hopeful note in his tone.

"They don't need to know," he said.

"And you? Will _you_ accept it?" the werewolf asked.

"I thought you knew…I already have."

It was moments before the forks were lying on their plates, completely forgotten as the two men held on to each other, their lips meeting in absolute bliss.

* * *

"Sophia, you can't tell them," Oliver implored.

His sister looked at him in disbelief.

"He's a werewolf," she repeated for the fifth time.

"He fought on the Light side in the War. He was James Potter's friend! He saved lives, for Merlin's sake!"

Sophia slowly backed away from her brother, as if suddenly realising something.

"Are you...are you one now too?" The fear in her eyes grew with each moment.

"That's not how it works, Soph. You know that."

Oliver was surprised at how well it had been ingrained into his little sister, and many others he knew, to push aside werewolves and any mention of them. They were more than just taboo, they were untouchable.

Sophia was only the second person he had told. The first, who was one of his team-mates had not taken it well, and Oliver had considered Obliviating him for a few moments. He had hoped his family would have a better reaction. He had been wrong.

He knew his parents, though they loved him, were not beyond cutting off all contact with him if they found out.

He found, much to his own surprise, that he didn't care.

* * *

In the beginning, there were stares and whispers on the street. But Oliver knew that the law could not touch them, because Harry Potter would immediately speak up in favour of Remus, and the Minister could not hope to anger his Golden Boy.

That did not stop the crowds from forming, however, or the occasional attacks on them. It didn't take Oliver or Remus very long to get used to them, and to find just the appropriate protection spells to shield themselves with whenever they headed outside.

After all, what was love without its own little turbulences?

* * *

 _ **Notes: Written for the Forbidden Pairing Competiton**_

 _ **I'm not entirely sure how well this pairing turned out, but hopefully I did fine!**_


End file.
